Buckaroo
"The Buckaroo" or "Buckaroo" for short is a character in the SML Fanon Universe. He was originally created by MarioFan2009. Appearance Buckaroo is a humanoid horse that wears a hat, a mask to to hide his eyes, which are visibly shown red, a black shirt and blue jeans. Overview (SPOILER WARNING!) Buckaroo first appeared in "My Little Buckaroo!" where he works for the the Five Guys. One of the Five Guys gets shot by Gummy Cow, leaving four of them left. When the other four try to run, Buckaroo tries to protect them by killing the users, but this causes in Jeffy hanging him from a tree. He is mentioned further in the story, but is not seen. Buckaroo is revived in "The Baseball Tournament!" because of a request from MarioFan2009. Nancy and the others talk about Buckaroo before driving to the place where he died. Invertosis then feeds Buckaroo a 1-UP to revive him. Buckaroo then participates in the DELIGHT DEVILS, one of the baseball teams. After Nancy goes crazy and shot up the stadium after losing, Buckaroo was arrested along with Nancy, Invertosis, and DBT Guy. However, he and the others were able to escape due to Invertosis managing to summon a portal in the wall. Buckaroo decided to leave the others because he wanted to go to the ranch where the Five Guys were burried. He was not seen in any stories after that. He reappears in "Badman Thinks of Something New!" as Badman's guide to neither kidnap or kill Sunny. He goes through a lot in the story and eventually after getting fed up, he gives up working for Badman while screaming to Sunny that he worked for him along which causes Sunny to beat Badman and his gang (excluding Badman Jr) and wind up in the hospital in the end. He is later confronted by Sunny and tells he does not need to be evil. He takes the advise in the end. He makes a cameo in "Shop, Look and Listen" where he is talking to Zulzo and working for him while hiding from RH, MarioFan2009 and Culdee. He appears in MarioFan2009's alternate ending (now canon ending) of "The Rabbit!" where he saves Sunny from Red and Blue Demons and some bulldogs. He later however, picks up a carrot on the ground and is about to eat it, but is stopped by Sunny (whom's holding a pistol) and she starts shooting at him because she has had a rough day. He makes his official appearance with SMG4 characters, the wiki users (again) and the Parappa characters in "Greetings...". He is seen having a very bad time until he starts speaking, which makes everyone want to be his friend. In "Sweet Dreams!", he tries to get help from Brooklyn T. Guy from all of the past memories he had on being a villain, but to no avail, Brooklyn T. Guy had to leave and Buckaroo followed him telling him to wait. In "Buckaroo's Movie!", he decided to get a career for movie making. In the end, he was successful and got his job. He made his return in "The Big War" where he brutally murdered the Big Bad General as revenge for killing his family and shooting Sunny. In "Buckaroo's Story", he explains to Sunny his tragic past and how the Big Bad General killed his family and his orphanage helpers. He made another return in "Jeffy's Pimple" where he tried to help Jeffy get rid of his pimple. In the end Sunny came to help and the pimple explodes. In "Buckaroo's Love", he is fed up of being alone and revives the Five Guys to help him out. He was revealed to be in love with Sunny later in the short. In the end, the Five Guys helped him and Buckaroo and Sunny spent the rest of the night together. (Guy 1, 3 and 4 were massively humiliated in the process) In "The Silly Three!", he invited AsphaltianOof and Azaz to Sunny's house for a place to stay. Later in that story, they decide to pull off pranks on Sunny. They got tied to a fence post for their punishment as a result. He made another cameo in "The Unruly Flower" where he chased Badman and Heart Head for interrupting the TV by breaking open from the roof. He made another full appearance in "My Favorite Rabbit" where he, AsphaltianOof, Sunny and Azaz go on a picnic only to be bothered by Boko. In "Transport Heist", he caused some problems in Sunny's house (like vandalizing her memory photos by painting on them) and got himself, Azaz and AsphaltianOof kicked out of the house. The three later went on with Azaz's money that he stole from banks in the Robloxia to get some food. He would later help in defeating the Dastardly Three. He appears in "The Election!" where he is helping the heroes. He was a savage in one scene where Blue Yoshi's and Red Yoshi attempted to kill Sunny, Tari and Meggy and entered the bar causing him to strike his rifle at them. They ran away scared. In a later chapter, he gets kicked out of the bar because of Boney. He also helped the heroes out in some fights in later chapters. He as appeared in many short stories. In "Paranormal Activity", he has to survive nights with his friends at Sunny's house which is being haunted by demons. He gets caught by the demons, but later rescued in the story. In "Buckaroo Arc", he is blamed for the Five Guys' revival and must stop their plans before they do any more harm to the city. He gets them to redeem themselves and the city goes back to it's normal state. He makes a cameo in "Robotic Cat Arc" where he is seen with AsphaltianOof and Azaz. He also had a minor role in the epilogue where he was seen with the others at Durr Burger. In "Slendytubbies!", he helps the heroes deal with New Borns, the Scavengers and Noo Noo. He then gets kidnapped by a troop of the Scavengers, but later rescued, defeated the Scavengers and stopped Noo Noo's plans. He has a main role in "Blood Money" in which he has a dangerous unknown disease that infects him badly to the point he might die. However, he was later cured by the six robbers after they injected him with syringes. Later, an inverted version of him was created by Badman that he had to fight off. The inverted clone (Invertaroo) would get sent to "Area 51" in the epilogue. In "Lost Memories", he was thrown into a forest along with Mouse by the Dreamcaster after trying to fend him off. The two animals decided to look around only to find a Woodpecker named "Pecky", who was able to help by giving them signals because he couldn't talk. Pecky decided to join in and they met Jez and Guest in the forest, who were able to save them from mindlesses. Later on, he helped defeat the Dreamcaster and the city was reverted back to normal. He would appear in "In-FUNNY-ty War!" in which he had a role in "The Party". Later on, him, Frida, Azaz and AsphaltianOof decided to play with a "Lie Detector" which could detect any lies from anyone. Azaz and him got into a fight and red sniper dots started to appear on them (likely agents from both of each) and the fight got worse. Soon, they stopped and told each other the truth that they are actually best friends. Afterwards, Buckaroo helped the heroes stop Luigi.EXE in his plan to take over the multiverse. In "Buckaroo's Problem", he had a major role where he escaped Sunny's house after being insulted by Sunny. He went into a forest and found a Pillagers' Outpost and Scavenger camps that had Elite Soldiers, Scavengers, Pillagers, Mindlesses, Soul Stealers and Bacon Soldiers guarding the place and living in it. Soon, Dark El Tigre comes by telling him he does not work for Luigi.EXE anymore after the events of "In-FUNNY-ty War!". DELT decides to help out Buckaroo defeat the gangs after realizing they are hunting his brother, Mat. Dark El Tigre managed to kill and fend off most of the gangs and get inside the Pillagers' Outpost to find a horrifying secret that the Elite Soldiers are hunting down Mat because he was a fighter who has spoiled many of the Big Bad General's plans. They go outside to find everyone dead, and in a near by hut, Invertaroo hammering a blade while corpses are everywhere in the hut. In the end, Invertaroo was defeated, but not before Proto-RH came in with a group of Tunabots and gangs of Pillagers, Elite Soldiers, Mindlesses, Soul Stealers, Scavengers and Bacon Soldiers to make things worse. Inthe end, Proto-RH was defeated along with the army while Invertaroo made his escape. Buckaroo afterwards, managed to sucessfully get back to his home where he met Sunny and the others again. He is set to have a major role in "Buckaroo's Mistake" and "Into the Multiverse!". Relationships The Five Guys "At your service..." - Buckaroo responding to the Five Guys telling him to blow up the road. The Five Guys have been the bosses of Buckaroo ever since. They would tell him to do something, Buckaroo would do it. They also met Buckaroo when his parents and orphanage helpers died. After one of the Five Guys died, Buckaroo was upset. It was likely they had a good relationship with each other. The Wiki Users "Not so fast! You mutineers ain't going anywhere!" - Buckaroo confronting the wiki users. Buckaroo is evil, so its obvious he hates the wiki users. He had to confront them a few times to slow them down. In "The Baseball Tournament", the DELIGHT DEVILS have beaten the WIKI ONES in a baseball game. This relationship however, gets ripped apart when he is talking to Sunny, Tari and Meggy about his life issues in "Greetings..." and they hear everything. This makes them switch their opinions on him and make him their friend. Jeffy "WHA THE?! HALP, MA NECK!!!!" - Buckaroo being choked by Jeffy's rope gun. It is likely that Buckaroo hates Jeffy because he was killed by him. However, this may possibly be over with ever since Buckaroo was redeemed. SMG4 Characters He may like the SMG4 characters (Bob, Fishy Boopkins, Tari, Meggy, etc.) as seen in "Greetings...". Parappa Characters He may like them after the events to "Greetings...". Badman He did team up with Badman in "The Baseball Tournament!" and "Badman Thinks of Something New!", however, this relationship was destroyed when he gave up on being a villain. Nancy He does not like her anymore prior to the events of "Badman Thinks of Something New!". He used to help her and Badman's gang. DBT Guy He also does not like DBT Guy anymore after "Badman Thinks of Something New!". Badman Jr It is unknown what his status is with his relationship. They used to be good friends before Buckaroo's redempton. Invertosis It is likely that he may not like him anymore. Prior to his redemption, they were actually good friends. Bully Bill It may be possible that he does not like him or is neutral with him. Sunny She did not like him when she first met him. However, later in that episode, he was confronted and stopped from suicide by her. Their relationship is set to be terrible in "Buckaroo's Mistake". Bulldogs Buckaroo hates them because they attacked Sunny and tricked them off with a bone. Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi (Red Demon and Blue Demon) He also hates them for attacking Sunny. However, after hearing about their past in "Slendytubbies!", he gets along with them. Boko the Rabbit He may not like him, but he does not know that Boko caused Sunny a lot of trouble. His relationship with him might turn good after "The Boko Arc" and "The "A War Rises" Trilogy". Zulzo He is friends with him because he works for him in "Shop, Look and Listen". The Big Bad General He despises him because he killed his family. He got his revenge at him in "The Big War". Moony Unfunny He dislikes her because she is an inverted clone of Sunny Funny. Gallery IMG_2258.png|Buckaroo seen behind MarioFan2009 and CuldeeFell13. IMG_2260.png|The Buckaroo as seen in Chapter 3 of "My Little Buckaroo!". IMG_2261.png|Buckaroo in Chapter 5 of "My Little Buckaroo!". IMG_2262.png|Buckaroo sneaking up on Tari. IMG_2292.png|Buckaroo (on the left) as he appears in "Badman Thinks of Something New!". Trivia * He was one of the most evil villains in MarioFan2009 stories. However, this came about in one of the stories, "Badman Thinks of Something New!" as he gave up on being a villain. * He is shown to be a tragic character in "Buckaroo's Story". * MarioFan2009 has a plan to ship Buckaroo with Paula somewhere in RH's "Into the Multiverse". ** Furthermore, Paula, alongside Mat, will actually be one of the characters supporting Buckaroo in "Buckaroo's Mistake" rather than turning on him. * Unlike his past version from VB 2, Buckaroo himself is slightly more intelligent and is more competent in the SFU (though the two characters are equally dimwitted). * MarioFan2009 (officially confirmed) has a plan to make "Buckaroo's Mistake" the most SADDEST stories in the SFU ever, surpassing every sad story in the SFU and shall not be beaten in a competition with upcoming/future/other stories until further notice. ** This will also go for short stories (whether upcoming or not) whereas they will not beat "Buckaroo's Mistake" until further notice as well. However, a short story can be a very sad story, but it shall not oppose against "Buckaroo's Mistake" in the SFU until MarioFan2009 has plans for a change in the future (which may or may not happen). * He is the second character in the SFU with a very tragic backstory. The first being Sunny and the third being Parappa. Category:SFU Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:From 2018 Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Revived Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters with tragic backstories